Paper Flowers and Candy Clouds
by Black-Velvet-Hearts
Summary: HARRYxOC. SLASH! Harry knew he was gay. He just never thought he would follow that path. Ever...until he met Levi Johnson. Punk!Harry. Prep!Levi. Companion multi-chaptered story to the unfinished snarry story, WANTING HIM. ON HIATUS.
1. New Neighbors

**Paper Flowers and Candy Clouds  
by: Morbid-Malfunctions**

**Summary: **Harry knew he was gay. He just never thought he would follow that path, ever...until he met Levi Johnson.

--

**A/N: **Yay! To all people who have read chapter six of **_Wanting Him_** you will understand what this fic is mainly about. Harry's first boyfriend was a muggle named Levi Johnson. This fanfiction is just mainly telling the story of how they got together, how Levi finds out he's a wizard, and the fate of the muggle boy.

_Character Profile for Levi Johnson_:

**Name: **Levi Alexander Johnson  
**Age: **16 going on 17  
**Birthday: **September 19th  
**Hair: **Sandy Blonde  
**Eyes: **Cornflower Blue  
**Status: **Muggle.

--

**Chapter One: New Neighbors**

Harry sighed to himsefl as he bagan breakfast for his relatives. It was currently 7:30 am on a Saturday morning, and this was by far how he wanted spending it. He had just returned from his Sixth Year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for summer vacation, and he was already working around the house the next morning. However, had been his routine since he was four years old, only during the summers since he was eleven.

Hogwarts had, and currently has been, his sanctuary. Somewhere he could go to get away from the horrid abuse and neglect from his relatives. But, there was always that time where his save haen was ruined. Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were only three-fourths of the reason behind his low self-esteem and self-conciousness.

Frowning to himself, Harry flipped over another crape and waited patiently for the other side to cook in the hot pan. Severus had always treated him like he was his father. He never knew he even acted like him; Harry never knew his father. The obsidian eyed man blamed Harry for his father's actions, and he had no clue as to why he would do such a thing. Harry never thought he was doing anything wrong...most of the time.

With a sigh to cool his bubbling anger, Harry flopped the over-sized pancake onto a stack on a plate and began pouring more batter into the pan.

And Draco...He never really knew why he refused his hand in friendship their first year. From what he actually heard, he was quite the nice guy...however, he never treated Harry as such. He treated Harry like his personal hexing-bag, which was almost something Dudley would do if he had magic.

With a sigh, Harry preteneded he never knew Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. However, the dark-haired man's face was glowering at him in the back of his mind.

--

Harry waited in obvious boredom for his "family" to wake up and come downstairs. He had nothing to do. Once breakfast was done, he bleached the counters and scrubbed the floor. He emptied and reloaded the dishwasher, and even hand-washed some of the extra plates.

Sighing to himself, Harry glanced at the clock on the electric stove. The little green LCD lights flashed, 9:07 am at him and the young Gryffindor ran his fingers through his hair in irritation.

He desided to get dressed. Walking back upstairs, Harry crept quietly to his room, avoiding making less noise as possible. He snuck back into his room and changed clothes.

When he returned downstairs, he was fully dressed in an outfit that anyone from Hogwarts would descibe as, "Slytherin-looking."  
Harry was currently wearing tight black leather pants that accuented his quidditch curves nicely. They were like a second skin, making Harry feel like a warm-enclosed snake. Smirking he plucked at the edge of his shirt as he lent against the stair-railing. Over his muscle-toned chest, Harry was wearing a black spandex muscle-shirt with a neon green fishnet top over it.

He had taken the liberty to replacing all his peircings. On the right side of his lip was a small silver hoop, and a pointed black half-ring was shoved through his left eyebrow. His left ear was peirced along the entire ridge, and on his right here, a single sterling silver snake was dangling from his lobe. Under his shirt, his right nipple was peirced.

Harry was taken by surprise when there was a nock on the door. It wasn't so loud as to wake his Uncle up...thankfully. Playing with his lip-peircing with his tongue, the almost-Slytherin opened the door.

A boy, obviously muggle, was standing at the door. He had shaggy sand-blonde hair that fell into his eyes, which were an impressive shade of bright cornflower. His outfit was actually very pleasing for it being so..._preppy._

The boy was a darkened-tan, almost as he was about a year and half ago, from obvious time in the sun. He was wearing faded and ripped muggle jeans and a tight fitting purple Holister t-shirt. On his head were a pair of white, oversized-rim sunglasses, and he wore flipflops.

If Harry didn't know any better, he would have thought this boy to be a poofter, like himself.

"Hiya!" He greeted with a big grin. Maybe he was gay...Harry smiled lightly at him, flashing his dazzeling white teeth.

"Hi there." Harry returned the greeting, leaning casually against the door frame.

"I hope I'm not bothering your morning..." The blonde trailed off, holding his hand out with a faint smile. "Levi Johnson."

Harry grasped the tan hand with a smile of his own. "Not at all, just finished getting dressed after making breakfast. Harry Potter."

When the boy seem unaffected by his name, Harry gave Levi a smooth, and in Levi's opinion, a seductive smirk. "So what can I do for you, Levi. I haven't seen you around before. One of Dudley's friends?" Harry asked, eyeing him skeptically.

Levi shook his head. "I actually don't have a clue to who your talking about Harry. I just moved in next-door."

Harry couldn't help it, he smiled gleefully at the sandy blonde who was going to be right next door. This was going to be a very interesting summer.

--

**A/N: **There you have it, folks! The very first chapter of Harry and Levi. (It will get much better later.) Just to let everyone know, there is a specific part to where this story will end, but it will be continued in a TOTALLy different story. In my newest Snarry, **_Wanting Him,_** there is a reference to Harry's first boyfriend, LEVI JOHNSON. Then there is a trail off about him in a chapter, but once this specific part happens, it will be continued in **_Wanting Him._** I just wanted everyone to know. (Plus, there will NOT be a sequel. This is a kinda-sorta compainionship story to **_Wanting Him.)_**


	2. Just a Day of Relaxation

**Paper Flowers and Candy Clouds  
by: Morbid-Malfunctions**

**Summary: **Harry knew he was gay. He just never thought he would follow that path, ever...until he met Levi Johnson.

--

**A/N: **I know I know, I am probably the worst updater EVER! I'm very sorry for the wait...plus this chapter is rather short...

--

**Chapter Two: Just A Day of Relaxation**

The day after Harry met Levi, Vernon proposed to his family a little summer vacation. They were going to Hawaii. For three whole weeks.

"Just a reminder boy," Vernon growled at him. "Your not coming."

Harry nodded, picking up their breakfast plates. "I want you to do nothing BUT your chores! I will be leaving you 20 pounds for groceries, but that is all. So you better make it last!"

Harry nodded again, remaining silent. "Understand boy?!" Vernon snarled.

"Yes, Uncle. I understand."

"Good, Pet and Dudders, start packing. Freak, get upstairs and stay in your room. I will let you know when you can come out.

With a final nod and a concealed grin, Harry went upstairs to his room. Desiding to write Ron and Hermione, he pulled out some hidden parchment and a foutain pen and began to update them on what was going on.

--

About six hours later, Vernon yanked open his door. Harry was sitting on his bed, stairing at the floor. He had to hide his Potion's book under his mattress when he heard the great whale's footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"We are leaving now, boy. Come downstairs and clean up."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied in a quite monotone voice. He had changed from his lazy-day clothes into a pair of dark jeans and a royal blue button up shirt with a silver dragon curling around the right side of the top. Black army boots thudded against the carpet stairs as he followed his uncle down them with a blank face.

Inside, he was cheering. His relatives would be gone, leaving the house to him for three weeks! He and Levi could spend immence amount of time together.

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were gone in the same minute he had gotten down the stairs. He felt like screaming with joy when the over-stuffed car drove out of sight. What a happy day!

He was about to turn on the telly when a knock came from the door. Shrugging, Harry got up and answered it.

"Levi," He greeted with a grin.

"Harry, I see you look rather punk today." Levi retailiated, smirking.

"Of course, why don't you come in. My relatives will be gone on vacation for three weeks, so we have all the time in the world." Harry chuckled, allowing the blonde inside.

"How wonderful, what did you plan for today?"

"Oh, just a day of relaxation."

--

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter two! I hope you guys like! R&R if you please. -sickeningly adorable puppy-dog eyes-


	3. Rubbing at those Misconceptions

**Paper Flowers and Candy Clouds  
by: Morbid-Malfunctions**

**Summary: **Harry knew he was gay. He just never thought he would follow that path, ever...until he met Levi Johnson.

--

**A/N: **WARNING! I'm bored...so I desided to update with a smut chapter. Yay. If you don't like, I suggest you DO NOT read this chapter. Don't even finish reading this...wait for the update or skip to the next chapter.

--

**Chapter Three: Rubbing at those Misconceptions**

All in all, Harry's day of relaxation really didn't go as planned. Once the young wizard had shut the door, there was about a three second pause before Levi shoved him up against it.

"How is this for relaxation?" He whispered huskily to him before pressing his lips to Harry's. At first, Harry didn't know how to respond. As much as it seemed, he hadn't thought Levi was gay. But it was obvious he thought wrong. After about three seconds, Harry was moaning, wrapping a leg around Levi's waist and shoving his tongue into the other boy's mouth, wanting to taste all of him.

They broke apart for air, and Harry took the oportunity to feast upon that tan neck that had been tempting him since he met Levi the day before. It left Levi gasping for breath. Both had unmistakenable hard-ons, and just by chance, they had amazing aim. Harry was grinding himself heatedly against Levi, breathing harshly through his nose.

They didn't know eachother for very long, but the sexual tension was obviously thick.

"Bedroom?" Levi whispered against Harry's lips, biting his own and tossing his head back as their hips met again and again. Harry didn't know what to do. As much as he didnt want to, Harry grabbed Levi's hips, stilling them.

"Levi, I'm sorry, but I barely know you. It's been a day since we've met."

Levi bit his lip, obviously in pain. "So? People fuck randomly without even knowing eachother's names!"

Harry knew how turned on Levi must've been, so he took pitty and grabbed his crotch from the outside, massaging him as he spoke. "But I don't want us to be like that..." He whispered.

Levi moaned, burrying his face in Harry's neck. There was a minute of silence before Levi sighed, pulling away. "Is there somewhere I could go to get rid of my problem?" He asked, motioning at his loins. Harry silently took his hand, leading them up to his bedroom. When he led Levi in, the blonde was getting confused.

"I thought you said you didn't want to fuck." Levi questioned, pulling his hand away.

Harry gave him a sly, yet seductive smirk. "I didn't say we couldn't do anything else." And without another word, the black-haired boy tackled the other onto the bed.

--

About an hour later, Harry and Levi were laying naked on the young wizard's bed, sweaty and panting. They were wrapped up in eachother's arms, their heaving chests pressing against one anothers as they breathed. "Harry...that was...that was _amazing._ And we didn't even do it." He laughed, laying his head back. Harry trailed his fingers across Levi's stomach, only brushing his fingertips across the toned muscles.

"Harry!" Levi chuckled. "That tickles!" Harry just snickered, almost turning over. His legs and crotch were sticky, and Levi's probably were too. Without a second thought, he was reaching under his pillow for his wand.

"Harry?" Levi questioned, rolling up on his back. "What are you getting?" The wizard stilled his hand. He had forgotten all about Levi being a muggle!

"Fuck!" Harry muttered, rubbing his chin. What was he going to do?

"Hey, are you alright?" Levi questioned, reaching up and rubbing his pale arm.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Um, come on. Let's go shower." With that, he grabbed Levi's wrist and led him to the bathroom. This was going to be one **very** interesting summer.

--

**A/N: I bet you all saw a smut coming. But no. Not yet. Muwahaha.**


End file.
